guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gloom Seed
__TOC__ Let's Get It On Gloom Seed farming week has begun Now lets see if I can come up with a really good build for farming these because I haven't really farmed fow in about 2 years. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 19:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :War is ridiculously easy; Defy Pain and some heal (HSig or LC is fine), maybe an IMS and you're set bassically :) Run to beach, kill Snarlings, rinse, repeat. Took me 2 runs, got me 2 shards to boot :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Healsig requires a worse attribute spread, but I kind of like not almost dying every time I kill an Ancient Skale and it uses GB on me and LC ins't charged. Entropy ( ) 20:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::600/smite. Took 1 and a half hour, gave 5 shards, 13 glooms, 5k in merching items and some tomes. Cleared the beach, half of the starting area, almost the entire battle plains or whatever they're called and all of the wailing forest stuff.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::We did it by 2 RoJ (arcane echo an mimicry), 1 HB/UA whatever and 1 tank (defy pain, but you can also use another one). This build is faster than a solo-defy-pain-cycolne-etc.-warrior and you can do it in the forest aswell. 1st Run: 5 Seeds, 2 Shards, 2nd Run: 4 Seeds, 1 Shard. Have Fun ( 20:34, 25 May 2009 (UTC)) :::::Thanks for all the info. I really appreciate it, no seeds yet Im still trying to figure out fow but I appreciate it. I know others do too even if they don't mention it. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 22:11, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Shadowsliver farm works like a charm. You can kill the driftwoods on the beach in 2-3 minutes. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) What my guild ended up doing is me and two monks. They went around using a 600smite setup while I cleared the beach. It turned out great we managed to get more than enough seeds in two runs for all of us and some nice drops. This one turned out to be much easier than I thought it would be. In my opinion it is easier than the chromatic scales. Still I love the Zquest/mission/traveler. It is getting people to go places and do things that were really dead before. I have to admit those updates have revitalized parts of Gw that I thought were dead. That is off topic, but yeah. Also can I make a suggestion. I would do this but I am a noob and would screw it up. Can we link Nicholas on the front page under neath the Zaishen quest link. People are coming to the page and looking for his info. Now that xfire browsing is built into gw it would make it easy to have it right there. Or you could put it under the quick access links. Either one would be great. I might do it but if I screw up, well I hope I can be forgiven lol. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 18:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea (if my opinion means anything around here)! Should Nick be a fixture on the main page, or would he just appear there the Monday and Tuesday or so after he moved? Myko Ducor 15:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::[[GW:YAV|Of course your opinion means something here]] :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yaay! *Happy feeling inside* Myko Ducor 14:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Two gold symbols? Is there a reason why there are two symbols for gold pieces below the image instead of one? I noticed the Dark Remains page has the same thing, though other pages, such as the one for Sentient Seed, follow a different format when listing the merchant price. Which format is correct? And if they are both correct, what is the variable which one uses to decide which format to list the sell price in? Ailina 17:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :The infobox template was recently updated to automatically display the gold symbol, so that it didn't have to be explicitly included in the 'value=' parameter. A bot was run to clean up that parameter on all the trophy pages, but the find/replace parameters it used didn't catch everything. I've been meaning to finish that clean up, so thanks for reminding me. —Dr Ishmael 17:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :That should do it. If you see this again, just remove the from the 'value=' parameter in the infobox template. Bot ishmael 18:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet, thanks for clearing that up. Also, I mentioned that several articles, including the one for Sentient Seed, seem to use a different system for showing the sell price, where it is in its own section instead of under the picture. Is this intended? Are there supposed to be two separate methods for listing the merchant sell price? Thanks.Ailina 03:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::That's actually the reason I updated the infobox template - originally, it was usually only in the article text, but then Bottle130 started going through moving it into the infobox (the code was always there to accept it, but hardly anyone had actually used it). We noticed his work, and put the icon into the template to make his job easier. Unfortunately, that meant we had to retroactively fix everything he'd already done, which RT did on his bot, but he forgot to make his find/replace case-insensitive (it removed but not ). So now I've finally finished cleaning all that up. :::I don't know if Bottle is planning on finishing this (might need to remind him about it), but if you want to work on it, here's some DPL code that lists the value parameter for everything that uses this infobox. If it's blank, then it needs to be converted. (Edit this page, unwrap the code(remove the and tags), then preview it - we have 253 trophies documented, so the table this generates is just a bit long, and I can't figure out how to make it not list the pages that already have their value set properly.) :::—Dr Ishmael 04:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC)